Computers and other electronic products usually have a memory device with numerous memory cells that store data and other information. Some conventional memory devices may store information based on the amount of charges on a storage node of the memory cell. Different values of the charge on the storage node may represent different values (e.g., binary values “0” and “1”) of the information stored in the memory cell. The storage node usually includes semiconductor material such as silicon. In some applications, the above-mentioned memory devices may be inapplicable because of factors such as size and fabrication process challenges.